In general, infection at a wound site prolongs healing, and with respect to medical implants, infection at the implant-tissue interface can result in implant failure. Thus, the ability to control and prevent infections is of critical importance in the medical field. One common infectious bacterium, Staphylococcus aureus, has traditionally been treated with standard antibiotics. However, drug resistant bacterial strains have evolved. Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) infections have become common and account for about 55% of all nosocomial infections acquired in intensive care units in the United States. This bacterium is also frequently found in isolates of medical implant-related infections. MRSA is resistant to conventional β-lactam antibiotics, and thus, MRSA infections are normally treated with a combination of drugs, such as quinupristin and dalfopristin, that inhibit the early and late stages of protein synthesis, respectively. However, there is concern that MRSA may eventually evolve resistance to these therapies as well. Thus, new antibiotics capable of killing MRSA are urgently sought.